dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vegetto (Universe 16)
:For information regarding Vegetto as he appears in Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. : : Vegetto is the fusion of the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta via the sacred Potarra earrings. This Vegetto is from Universe 16, in which his fusion was never dissolved while inside Super Buu's body. Though he is only a secondary, temporary character in DBZ, he has a major role in DBM, as a significant part of the manga is focused on him and his universe. Vegetto is, by far, the most powerful being in his universe and, as a Super Saiyan 2, as noted by U18 Vegeta, he is more powerful than most, if not all, of the people present in the tournament, whether participant or not, put together. Vegetto's existence had an enourmous impact on the course of events in his universe, as he has become its unbeatable guardian of justice. Throughout his universe, Vegetto is extremely respected (and feared). By most races he is revered either as a hero or even a god as Vegetto, as noted by the Elder Kai, is so powerful that there is no longer any threat to him in his universe. 'Personality:' As with the original universe, this Vegetto is extremely confident and cocky with his power. Vegetto has shown signs of inhabiting more of Goku's playfulness rather than the seriousness and short-tempered mindset of Vegeta. He has also inherited Goku's attitude for rules and fairness as he stopped the Universal Buu from absorbing Broly even lecturing him about what the rules say about attacking competitors outside of a fight. Nonetheless, he has Vegeta's strategic mind which has served him time after time, specially during his fight with Buu when, in both universes 16 and 18, he used it to neutralize each and every one of Super Buu's tactics and to devise a plan to free Majin Buu's absorbed victims. Also, as noted by Bra during the fight with Super Buu in space, Vegetto prefers to fight alone, a trait brought by either Vegeta's pride or Goku's sense of fairness. 'History:' Like in Universe 18, Goku and Vegeta used the potara earrings to fuse into Vegetto in order to defeat Majin Buu just like in the original timeline, but unlike his Universe 18 Counterpart, he didn't split up into Goku and Vegeta again due to not being exposed to the unusual substances within Buu. It is revealed that Vegetto never used his Super Saiyan 2 transformation to fight someone in his universe during his fight with Broly by Gohan. Unlike in Universe 18, Vegetto never let down his barrier and saved Gohan and the others from within Super Buu's body. Super Buu notices this and attempts to take advantage of Vegetto's size to fight him evenly inside his own body. Vegetto, however, also releases the Fat Buu from inside Super Buu, causing the monster to reverse all of his transformations back to his original form, Kid Buu, and allowing Vegetto to escape with the captured victims (including fat Buu, something that did not ocurr in U18). Once outside, Vegetto witnessed Super Buu's reverse back to Kid Buu, who, as soon as he was completely himself, let out an insane cry and fired a planet shattering blast which was deflected by Vegetto, mimicking the events from Universe 18. The two then fight, but Vegetto easily defeats Kid Buu and destroys the insane monster by repeatedly blasting him with his Kai technique. Interestingly, despite being Vegetto the one who saves the world, Mr. Satan is, once again, the one who takes all the credit and, despite him never having a chance to contribute to the battle with Kid Buu like he did in Universe 18, the Z-fighters decided to let him keep the credit so that they could lead normal lives (Gohan's relationship with Videl might have influenced this decision). Having saved the world, Vegetto traveled to Namek and, with the Dragon Balls, revived all of the Buu Saga innocent victims. Vegetto then asked Porunga, the namekian Dragon being far more powerful than Shenron, to defuse him back to Goku and Vegeta. However, Porunga declared that this was impossible even for him, and Vegetto, though innitialy shocked, resigned himself to his fate. Vegetto also asked King Yemma to revive Majin Buu as a better person ( which in U18 led to the birth of Uub). However, because of Vegeta never having a chance to prove himself to King Yemma like during the battle with Kid Buu in U18, King Yemma declined the request. Vegetto then decided to live with both of his halves families, living with both Bulma and Chi-Chi. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra of Universe 16, have become great friends and even considered themselves as siblings. This was, at first, very hard to accept by both families, especially Trunks, who didn't see Vegetto as his true father. Vegetto, after a lot of reflexion, eventually favoured Bulma as his wife, a decision favoured mostly by Vegeta's comtempt towards Chi-chi. Surprisingly, Vegetto developed a close friendship with Android 18, which according to Salagir, was gained from Vegeta, who, during a group reunion between the Cell and Buu's Sagas, developed a relationship of mutual respect and understanding with the Android, who, like the Saiyan, felt out of place and was, basically, bored. This winds up being crucial in Vegetto's relationship with his family, since it's the Android who manages to convince Vegetto to accept the responsabilities he had inherited from Goku and Vegeta, particularly their families. However, even though Vegetto managed to stand up to his responsabilities, another serious problem came along the way: hunger. Vegetto's body consumed so much energy that it required Senzu Beans to restore the energy lost during a single day. Vegetto talked to Korin, Dende and the Old Kai about this problem and they all agreed that there was only one possible solution: to widen the production of Senzu Beans to the point of mass production. To this end, Kibitoshin and the Old Kai selected a unknown, underdeveloped planet inhabitated only by lower wild life to plant the Senzu Beans, because the Earth couldn't possibly have enough soil for such a radical procedure. Vegetto had to learn Kibitoshin's teleportation technique, since there were no ki signals in the said planet that could be sensed all the way from the Earth, just to get there ( a feat accomplished only in 3 days) and, upon arrival, Vegetto named the planet Last Hope, as it was his only salvation. A massive project was then undertaken by Vegetto and the Z-Fighters, in which they prepared the entire planet for cultivation, something which, according to the Elder Kai, was predicted to result in the production of over 1000000 Senzu Beans a year (2740 beans per day). However, since Senzu beans take a full year to grow, Vegetto would have to endure an entire year of starvation with only the two remaining, unplanted Senzu Beans to relieve the hunger. Despite Vegetto being brought to the brink of death, after a full year, the first Senzu Beans finally grew, starting a cycle of cultivation that would ensure Vegetto's survival. After surviving such a terrible ordeal, Vegetto was brought before the Old Kai, who confronted the Saiyan with his responsability of being the universe's guardian brought by his extremely high power level. Vegetto eventually accepted, though relunctantly, since it meant that he would become the Old Kai's law enforcer, which went against his Saiyan pride, but he winds up deciding in favor of his sense of justice. Later on, Vegetto had a child with Bulma, Bra. Vegetto, not being occupied with the training of Uub like Goku of Universe 18, had more time for training, and training his daughter. He also trained his grandaughter, Pan. It is also revealed by Piccolo that Vegetto had never been hurt until his fight with Broly, Vegetto even thanked Broly for the great fight but was forced to deliver the winning move to Broly by going Super Saiyan 3 and performing a "Final Dragon Flash" to imprison Broly. It's also revealed by Vegetto himself that he cannot be fully healed by a Namekian anymore and thus has brought Senzu Beans with him. However, even 1 Senzu Bean doesn't seem enough as he is shown to be eating multiple Senzus after his fights with Broly and Majin Buu, though if it was truly necessary a great amount of beans or it was just pure hunger is not clear. It was revealed in the early pages of the Dragon Ball Multiverse Manga that Vegetto would end up fighting Broly. He fought Broly in a titanic battle which prompted some people to forfeit the tournament. He is currently scheduled to fight the new "XXI" in the next round. Vegetto, along with Gohan and Bra, managed to stop the Universal Majin Buu from absorbing Broly (who was imprisoned by Vegetto's Attack) and succeeded in stalling Buu until Broly was sent back to his own universe. Although Bra was forced to turn Super Saiyan 2 in the fight and inadvertently used a lethal technique on her brother and father, which the latter barely survived (due to previous injuries). Vegetto was then healed and is now watching the preceding fights. Later during the tournament Vegetto instructs Bra not to kill Zangya or make her suffer but to simply beat her as quickly as possible. This was in order to train her to resist her anger although she accidentally killed Zangya with one blow Vegetto still said she passed as she did not do any un-nessecary violence. 'Techniques': Vegetto has knowledge and mastery over all techniques, both physical and ki based, created/learned and developed by both Goku and Vegeta prior to their permanent fusion. This also includes all forms of combat styles, such as Goku's mastery over the Turtle Hermit Martial Arts, and strategies used by the two Saiyans. Much like in many other aspects, Vegetto's fighting style is a mixture of Goku and Vegeta's, often employing Goku's martial arts as well as Vegeta's boxing-like fighting methods. During the Buu Arc, Vegetto is shown fighting his opponents in a way that reflects both his confidence and superiority, such as attacking and defending using only his legs (keeping his arms crossed in a provocative way) and limiting the amount of consecutive hits he performs despite having more than the necessary speed and endurance to beat his foes to a pulp with an array of lighning-fast attacks. Vegetto also possesses Goku and Vegeta's vast arsenal of Ki attacks, including some hybrids of his own making: Kamehameha: '''The most famous and used ki attack in all of Dragon Ball series, Vegetto fires from his hands a beam of blue and white energy with enourmous amounts of power. Its the attack who has the most variations and improvements shown throughout the series. The technique can be charged to a greater level of power and range, though only to a limited amount. During the series, a variation of the attack his developed by Goku who manages to charge the energy at a greater level of concentration, forming the more powerful Super Kamehameha. Right at the beginning of the manga, Vegetto uses the hybrid Big Bang Kamehameha, a version of this technique which is combined with Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, to fight off Broly's Omega Blaster. Gained from Goku. '''Gallick Gun: '''An attack very similiar to the Kamehameha in charge stance, except that the blast is charged in the left side of the body, the arms are stretched but not joined in the hands and the fingers are fully stretched when the beam is fired. Also, both attacks have about, if not exactly, the same power and charge time, though the Gallick Gun's beam appears to be more concentraded, thus being more efficient in beam struggles and in destroying planets by piercing the ground and hitting the core, and is also purple in color instead of blue and white. Vegetto also retains the charging aura before AND after the beam is fired, though the aura, as the beam is used, sometimes takes a spherical form similiar to a energy barrier instead of the electrical-like one. Gained from Vegeta, it was the Saiyan Prince's main attack until he created the Big Bang Attack and Final Flash. '''Final Flash: '''Known as Vegeta's ultimate attack in terms of sheer power. Vegetto streches his arms sideways and engulfs himself in a golden charge aura (The attack is never shown being used by anyone in their normal form officially, however in the gba game buus fury, vegeta can fire it in normal state, where he has a golden aura around him when charging it). Vegetto then joins his arms in front of him, in a sideway Kamehameha firing stance. Vegetto then fires from his hands a beam of golden, concentraded energy. The attack can be charged like the Kamehameha wave, but to a greater level. The attack is extremely destructive, but it can be safe to use as long as it's energy is concentraded on the target to the point that it minimizes the destruction of the area around it, as noted by U12 Trunks when Vegeta uses it for the first time in DBZ. '''Big Bang Kamehameha: '''As mentioned above it is a combination of both the Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack, Vegetto uses this to counter Broly in a Beam struggle. This isn't the same attack from Dragon Ball GT where Gogeta (SSJ4) places his hands forward but instead this Vegetto uses the attack in the traditional Kamehameha-stance but still shouts "Big Bang Kamehameha" when using it. It is very powerful, as it's power, combined with that of Broly's Omega Blaster, was enough for it's sheer light to pierce through the Vargas's energy-absorbing barrier that protects the audience (though only 1% got through it). The blast, like the two attacks it combines, is blue and white in color. '''Final Dragon Flash: A technique complety developed by Vegetto which combines Goku and Vegeta respective ultimate attacks, the Dragon Fist and Final Flash. Charged and fired exactly like the Final Flash, the blast is gigantic and, as it is about to hit the target, it takes the shape of Shenron, liked the Dragon Fist, which engulfs the said target and turns back to it's original shape. When used by SS3 Vegetto, the energy involved in the attack is so enourmous that just charging it causes gravitational abnormalities in the area, as it, until it is released, it will cause Vegetto's body mass to swell. It is the most powerful attack Vegetto has ever revealed and, according to Vegetto himself, he never used it until his fight wth the massively powered Broly. It is unknown as of yet if Vegetto can use it without being a Super Saiyan 3. Vegetto used it to defeat Broly. Instant Transmission: '''A Yardrat technique gained from Goku. Vegetto, by focusing on a specific ki signature, can teleport to anywhere within a limited distance from that ki literaly in an instant. As shown in the series, touching the forehead with both the index and middle finger greatly increases the efiecency and speed of the technique, as it allows Vegetto to focus better. The energy and focus time necessary to perform the technique is proportional to the distance and while the technique has shown to be limited only by the user's reflexes and mastery over ki sensing while trying to cover small distances, particularly in battle, in order to cover extremely long distances it will require the user to focus a significant amount of time in the ki signature. The technique has shown to be extremely useful in battle as the movements, possessing an unlimited speed and acceleration, are impossible to trace or stop, meaning that Vegetto can easily catch his opponents off guard by teleporting behind them or instantly reducing the distance between them to zero. The Instant Transmission is also a perfect dodge trick, allowing Vegetto to escape from even the most desperate situations. During his fight with Broly, Vegetto used this technique to hit the maddened Saiyan from behind with the Big Bang Attack after throwing him towards the sky. Vegetto also used this technique to intercept the Universal Buu to stop him from absorbing the imprisoned Broly. After the defeat of Majin Buu in Universe 16, Vegetto learned Kibitoshin's method of teleportation from Kibitoshin himself. The technique is superior to the Instant Transmission in which it doesn't require a specific ki signal to teleport to a location around it. Instead, Vegetto can teleport to wherever he wants, both in battle and in space travel. Vegetto learned this technique so he could travel to the planet Last Hope, where he would mass-produce senzu beans, at will. However, because Vegetto focuses on a location instead of a ki signal, he still touches his forehead with his middle and index fingers to help him focus. Both techniques require a significant amount of energy, but it is unknown which spends the most. '''Dragon Fist: While not shown in neither manga nor anime, it is safe to say that Vegetto created this technique despite his fusion ocurring before the last DBZ movie because he creates the hybrid Final Dragon Flash from it. Vegetto charges at the target and punches it with a fist packed with an enourmous amount of energy, usually destroying or at least piercing through the said target. As Vegetto charges towards the target, the energy surrounding the fist or, in some cases, the entire body, takes the shape of Shenron, thus the name Dragon Fist. Because it is never revealed exactly when did Goku developed this technique (before or after the Fusion Saga), it is unknown if he automatically gained the technique from Goku or if he devised it himself. In universe 18, it is Goku's ultimate attack in terms of sheer power (with the exception of the Spirit Bomb which has an almost unlimited potential power). Final Kamehameha: Though it is never shown directly in both DBZ and DBM, this technique has been associated with Vegetto during several games in which he has appeared, where it is shown as his ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan form. The charging stance is a mixture of the Final Flash, in which Vegetto starts the attack by forming an energy orb in each hand and joining the two together, and the Kamehameha, in which, once the energy orbs are joined Vegetto charges them in the traditional Kamehameha stance. The beam is then finally fired in the sameway as the Kamehameha, though the hands are placed in the same way as the Final Flash. As Vegetto charges, his body his surrounded by a golden electrical aura and the blast is golden colored, both being traits of Vegeta's technique. Spirit Sword: 'Another move that he used in the manga against Buu. Vegetto can create a powerful sword of Ki to either impale or cut an opponent. He used this before the fight with Broly, to intercept Broly before he could attack Goku, from there Vegetto made his hair like Goku's and told Broly the he was the real Kakorotto, prompting Broly to attack him. The power of this technique is yet to be shown due to the nature of Buu's body, which is easy to cut through by even a significantly weaker attack, and also because he didn't used it directly on Broly, but to simply gain his attention. The blade has variable lenght and is usually golden coloured though this could be a result of the Super Saiyan form '''Kiai: '''This attack is un-named by Vegetto in the comic, it is a special technique that was used to vaporize some of Buu's de-tached body parts in an attempt to absorb Broly, Buu also refers to this technique as the only technique that can destroy him, this attack appears in the Dragon Ball Z Manga as well when Vegetto severes Buu's head-piece and vaporizes it. He also taught this move to Bra during their years together. Vegetto used this technique to destroy Kid Buu. A similiar technique was used by Goku during the Freeza Saga to dig up a tomb for Vegeta on the Namekian soil. It is implied that this technique is actually a special variation created by Vegetto of the "true" Kiai technique, as so many characters are shown throughout the series executing this technique, including U18 Uub during his fight with Tidar in DBM, despite the fact that Super Buu was surprised to know that Bra could also use it, as if it was a technique unique to Vegetto and unknown to all the other Z-fighters. '''Spirit Bomb: '''A technique created by King Kai, taught to Goku and passed on to Vegetto through the fusion. The technique is unique as it gathers energy from other bodies instead of Vegetto's. Also, the the energy can't be gathered by force, instead the other bodies must supply it on their own free will. The energy is then gathered above Vegetto's as a blue and white energy orb of variable size. Once gathered the energy, Vegetto may do with it whatever he pleases, whether it is to fire it against a target or absorb it to recharge himself. However, Vegetto can't use the technique as it requires a pure hearted person just to gather the energy, and Vegetto has evil in his heart gained from Vegeta. Also, unlike in U18, the Spirit Bomb was never used to defeat Kid Buu in U16, meaning Vegetto has no faith in the attack (though Vegeta's side of him might convince him otherwise). '''Big Bang Attack: '''Vegetto places his hand as if signaling to stop. He then fires from the hand a single sphere shaped blast of blue/white energy which explodes on impact. Vegetto used this attack to blast Broly after throwing him to the sky, although, due to the enourmous resistance to damage brought by Broly's transformation, the attack had little effect despite being quite powerful. Vegetto also used the hybrid Big Bang Kamehameha to fight off Broly's Omega Blaster during the same fight. Gained from Vegeta. 'Transformations: 'T'rivia: *Vegetto, technically, has inherited Vegeta's royal title, making him Prince Vegetto (though he has no Saiyans left to rule over). It is unknown, however, if like Vegeta, he takes pride on or even preserves this. *Vegetto is the first, and only, DB entity to ever defeat a Legendary Super Saiyan in battle completely on his own. Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Universe 16 Category:Super Saiyan Category:First Round Winner